L'amour ne disparait jamais
by Melissa Alan Snape
Summary: Harry ne se sent pas bien depuis quelques semaines et Hermione arrive à le convaincre d'aller consulter, et ce que Pomfresh a à lui dire va changer son futur, heureusement pour le meilleur. (HP/SR, Slash, M/M, rated M par sécurité)
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour bonjour !

Ceci est donc ma première publication, bien entendu les personnages appartiennent uniquement à notre chère J.K Rowling .Sachez que le texte ne m'appartient pas non plus, ceci est une traduction d'une fiction de 'ffover0910', et vous pouvez retrouver la fiction originale ici : u/6554343/fflover0910

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, donc je vous laisse à votre lecture !

CHAPITRE 1

Cela durait depuis des semaines maintenant. A chaque moment de la journée, il était forcé d'aller vider son estomac dans la salle de bains, sans raison. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il commençait à avoir peur, il ne voulait pas à aller voir un guérisseur, ni aller à Ste Mangouste. Hermione essayait de le convaincre d'y aller depuis quelques semaines, mais Harry refuse toujours. Le fait qu'il ait peur n'a pas d'importance, il ne veut toujours pas y aller.

« Harry, s'il te plaît. Tu as besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un ! Tu te sens mal depuis des semaines, s'il te plait nous sommes inquiets pour toi, s'il te plait ? » Hermione a tenté de le raisonner, et Harry commence à réaliser, qu'i avait peut-être besoin de faire quelque chose. Après un court débat interne avec lui-même, il dit :

« J'irai voir Mme Pomfresh demain, Hermione. » Elle le regarde avec un grand sourire, le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour rejoindre sa maison.

Harry prend le temps de regarder autour de lui, il s'est passé 3 ans depuis la fin de la guerre et 2 ans depuis qu'il a acheté une petite maison dans le Londres moldu. C'est son refuge, sa maison de rêve, un petit couloir où sont tout ces trucs d'extérieur comme les chaussures. Le petit hall ouvre sur une large et unique pièce, avec la cuisine et la pièce à vivre, dans le prolongement l'une de l'autre. La pièce est remplie de couleurs riches et apaisantes, Harry avait décidé que quand il déménagerait, il ne voudrait aucune maison aux couleurs vives dans les alentours. Depuis la pièce à vivre, il peut accéder à la petite terrasse qui se trouve à l'arrière de la maison et qui complète le petit jardin. Malgré ses années de corvée chez les Dursley il a toujours aimé jardiner, cela l'aide à se relaxer quand il en a besoin.

Si vous allez à l'opposé de la cuisine, vous pouvez emprunter un couloir avec 2 portes menant à des chambres qu'il a aménagé, ainsi que deux salles de bains à l'extrémité de chaque chambre. Dans ce couloir, il y a également une porte menant à sa bibliothèque et son bureau, et si vous marchez jusqu'au bout du couloir, vous arrivez à la chambre principale. Sa chambre est la seule pièce où il n'y a aucune couleur frappante, il y a une chaise antique placée prés de la fenêtre, la chaise est d'un beau rouge bourgogne en mémoire de sa maison, Gryffondor. L'autre objet est son lit, avec des draps émeraude et des oreillers noirs. La bibliothèque et sa chambre sont, malgré le magnifique jardin, ses pièces préférées.

Il a besoin de sortir de sous les feux des projecteurs, de se mettre en retrait et c'est ce qu'il a avec cette petite maison, il sourit à cette idée, car même si elle est considérée comme une petite maison, elle est grande à ses yeux. Harry est sorti de ses pensées par un haut-le-cœur. Il se précipite vers la salle de bains la plus proche et vide son estomac pour Merlin seul sait le nombre de fois aujourd'hui. Quand les nausées cessent enfin, Harry revient dans la pièce à vivre, prend une poignée de poudre de cheminette et appelle l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

* * *

Pomfresh s'asseyait sur la chaise de son bureau quand sa cheminée s'enflamma et le jeune Harry Potter en sortit, l'air fatigué. « Mr. Potter, comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-elle. Harry la regarde sans expression, « Je ne me sentais pas très bien ces dernières semaines, et Hermione m'a finalement convaincu que j'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un, et je voulais savoir si vous aviez un peu de temps, madame ? ». « Bien sûr, Mr Potter. Quels symptômes avez-vous ? demande-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise et lui indiquant la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie. Harry s'assoit sur un des lits au fond de l'infirmerie, car il ne voulait pas être vu si quelqu'un choisissait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

« Bien, je ne me sens pas bien depuis quelque temps maintenant, j'ai des maux de tête, des nausées et des haut-le-cœur à tout moment de la journée ». Harry la regarde attentivement. « Bien, Mr Potter, j'ai une idée, mais laissez-moi d'abord jeter les sorts standard et je reviendrai à ce que j'ai à l'esprit. ». Harry lui fait un signe de tête et la regarde brandir sa baguette et la bouger tout en récitant des incantations.

Différents sorts atteignent Harry, il ne sens rien mais les petits picotements de magie traversent son corps quand les sorts s'arrêtent, Harry lève le regard sur Madame Pomfresh qui regarde d'un œil attentif le parchemin dans sa main. « Mr Potter, je vais vous lancer un dernier sort, celui que j'avais en tête, cela pourrait vous picoter un peu ». Harry laisse échapper de ses lèvres un petit gloussement quand la magie l'atteint. Il regarde avec fascination la magie toucher son estomac et créer ce qui ressemble à un bouclier, comme une couverture autour de son ventre. La couleur de la couverture change entre le blanc, le vert, le rose et le bleu, jusqu'à ce qu'il reste finalement sur une lumière de couleur bleue. Pomfresh lance à Harry un regard sympathisant et un sourire triste lorsqu'elle dit d'un air penaud « Il apparait Mr Potter que vous êtes enceint, de la première ou deuxième semaine du troisième mois, selon le scanner, félicitations. »

Aux mots de Mme Pomfresh, Harry la regarde les yeux ouverts sous le choc. « En.. enceint », dit-il en bégayant. Il pose sa main sur le haut de son ventre et regarde tour à tour la médicomage et son ventre. « Mais.. mais comment ? Les hommes ne peuvent pas être enceint », Pomfresh regarde à travers l'une des fenêtres depuis le lit d'Harry, s'assoit et commence à expliquer comment il est possible pour un sorcier d'être enceint.

« Voyez-vous Harry, dans le monde des sorciers, si un sorcier puissant couche avec un autre sorcier d'une puissance supérieure ou égale, il est possible pour le sorcier dominé que sa magie crée un utérus qui va recevoir la semence d'un autre sorcier et créer la vie. L'enfant grandit en vous, protégé par l'utérus que votre magie a crée. Si vous décidez de garder l'enfant, certaines potions pourront vous aider, des potions prénatales, il y a aussi des potions qui peuvent aider avec les nausées, mais si vous choisissez d'avorter, tout ce dont vous avez besoin c'est une incantation, aller dormir et l'utérus disparaîtra de lui-même. Elle regarde Harry dans les yeux et y voit la réponse à la question qu'elle lui a posée, elle reste assise tandis qu'elle prépare la liste de potions prénatale qu'Harry a besoin de prendre.

* * *

Harry retourne finalement chez lui après une longue après-midi à Poudlard avec Pomfresh lui expliquant ce qu'il va se passer. Avec les potions, il a reçu une petite note avec le nom de quelques livres sur la grossesse, qui évidemment parle aussi de la grossesse mâle.

Il a également prévu d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse le jour suivant, pour se procurer les dernières potions et les livres. Dans son enthousiasme après être revenu il a préparé un diner pour un et demi, Pomfresh lui a dit de manger plus que ce dont il a l'habitude, c'est meilleur pour le bébé, il a oublié qu'il ne fallait pas un mais deux sorciers pour faire un bébé. Donc quand la nuit est tombée, après son passage habituel à la salle de bain incluant une douche brûlante, il s'assoit sur son lit avec un magazine de potion sur les genoux et se rappelle qu'il doit aller voir une certaine personne pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Harry ne sait pas comment l'homme va réagir, même s'il est lui-même profondément enthousiaste, il a peur de ce qu'il va se passer, il ne sait pas si l'autre père va vouloir reconnaitre l'enfant ou s'il aura une réaction violente. Harry décide que lui et le bébé ont besoin de dormir donc il pose le magazine, pose une main sur son oreiller et tombe dans un sommeil profond, empli d'images d'un bambin courant autour d'un carré d'herbe, riant comme s'il n'y avait pas d'enfer sur terre. Harry est assis sur une couverture, regardant l'enfant lui sourire tout en posant une main sur son ventre arrondi. Avec un petit sourire regarde celui-ci quand il sent le bébé bouger. Quand Harry lève le regard à nouveau il voit un homme avec le jeune enfant dans les bras, venant vers Harry. La dernière chose dont Harry se souvient avant de se réveiller et le regard de l'homme qu'il aime depuis sa cinquième année à Poudlard, les yeux sans lesquels il serait perdu. Un sombre abysse.

Harry laisse échapper un bâillement avant de frotter avec excès ses yeux endormis. Il prend une des potions que Pomfresh lui a laissé la veille, et il est soulagé de constater qu'elles marchent, ses nausées sont minimes, mais il doit quand même aller aux toilettes. Après avoir fini ses affaires à la salle de bains, Harry s'habille pour la journée et sort de sa chambre, passe devant son bureau / bibliothèque et continue jusqu'à la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner. Après avoir consulté ses mails et jeter un œil à la Gazette des sorciers, Harry prend la décision d'aller d'abord chercher les potions manquantes avant d'aller voir l'autre père.

Posant sa main gauche sur la petite protubérance de son ventre, il se regarde dans le miroir, tourne sur lui-même et voit une petite bosse, la vision lui tire un sourire. Harry frotte la petite bosse en marchant à travers le Chemin de traverse, et il se dirige vers l'apothicaire pour se procurer ses potions.

« Passez une bonne journée Mr Potter. » Harry salue l'homme d'un mouvement de tête, sort du magasin et poursuit son chemin dans la rue. Marchand en direction de Gringotts, Harry s'arrête devant le magasin de Fred et George et les regarde à travers la fenêtre en train d'aider les clients à trouver ce qui leur faut, la vue lui tire un nouveau petit sourire aux lèvres. Fred a presque perdu la vie lors de la dernière bataille, mais ils ont réussi à le sauver, tout ce qu'il a eu c'est une jambe cassée et des bleus de partout. Mme Weasley était aux anges quand tous ces enfants sont revenus au Terrier après la bataille finale. Harry et Hermione ont bien entendu été invités pour marquer le coup, mais ils ont tous deux décidés que les Weasley avaient besoin d'un moment en famille. Sans les Weasley honoraires, ce qu'ils sont.

Harry continue son chemin en direction de Gringotts, où il doit retirer une petite somme de galions qu'il pourra échanger contre des livres.

Harry entre dans sa pièce à vivre, c'est la fin de l'après-midi et le bébé et lui ont faim, donc il s'assoit avec un sandwich datant d'hier, il réfléchit à comment approcher l'autre père, il peut y avoir beaucoup de moyens, mais ce qu'il craint le plus c'est le rejet. Qu'il nie avoir couché avec Harry après qu'il se soit rencontré au bal « souvenir » du ministère en mai dernier. Il était là car tout le monde attendait qu'il y soit pour faire un discours, en mémoire de ceux qui ont perdu la vie pendant les deux guerres contre Voldemort. Après son discours il a marché dans les couloirs du ministère quand le bal a été lancé. Il est passé devant le bar, quand il a sentit les effluves d'une odeur familière. Quelque chose de doux, de salé, quelque chose qui était entièrement lui.

Secouant sa tête et sortant de ses souvenirs, Harry se lève de table, saisi son manteau, l'enfile et prend de la poudre de cheminée avant de dire, de manière forte et claire, « Spinner's end ».

* * *

Severus Rogue était assis sur sa chaise antique préférée, une couleur émeraude profonde lui donnant un style presque noir, et lisait le dernier magazine de potions auquel il s'est abonné. Il en était au quart de sa lecture quand sa cheminée s'enflamme et laisse passer Harry Potter en personne. « Potter ? Pour quelle raison cette visite soudaine ? ». C'était dit sur un ton curieux et manquant de son mordant habituel.

« Je voulais euh… parler ? Avec vous. ». Harry lui dit cela avec un peu de timidité et d'incertitude. Severus le regarde, doucement, car si Potter est soudainement timide et incertain ce n'est pas bon pour Severus. « Voudriez-vous une tasse de thé ? ». Il admet volontiers qu'il est curieux de savoir de ce que veut Potter. Harry se contente d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête, comme un « oui s'il vous plait », et s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de Severus.

Ils sont assis dans un silence inhabituel, bien que les sentiments pour l'autre soient venus quand Harry était étudiant, ils avaient mis cela au point après la guerre et ils étaient tous les deux à l'aise en la compagnie de l'autre. La compagnie qu'ils ont eu ses trois dernières n'était pas éparse, ils se sont souvent vus, et ils ont tenus de bonnes conversations sur tout et rien. Sans parler du bal « souvenir » de mai dernier, où leur conversation a mené à plus que ce que Severus n'osait espérait. Severus le regarde au dessus de son magazine de potions et étudie le visage d'Harry, il semble mieux que la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, les cernes sous ses yeux sont moins imposantes, ses joues ont pris des couleurs et Severus ne regarde pas Harry directement dans les yeux, craignant de se perdre dans ses brillants yeux émeraude. Malgré son propre avertissement Severus le regarde dans les yeux et surprend le plus jeune à faire de même.

« Te souviens-tu du bal en mai dernier ? » La voix d'Harry tremble et Severus ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer positivement. « Te souviens-tu que nous avons parlé jusque tard cette nuit ? ». Harry reçoit un nouvel acquiescement. « De ce que nous avons fait après le bal ? ». Severus commence à se demander où Harry veut en venir avec ceci, mais il donne un autre signe de tête positif au jeune homme. Harry commence à trembler un peu plus, il regarde Severus dans les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau ses genoux. « Est… Est-ce que… ». Severus n'en pouvait plus et il a bougé sa chaise devant Harry, posé sa main gauche sur le genou d'Harry et sa main droite commence à caresser la joue d'Harry, « Tout va bien Harry, arrêtes de trembler, c'est inutile. » Ses mots tirent un petit sourire à Harry. « Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais Harry, et si je peux t'aider pour quoique ce soit je le ferai ! ». Severus est confiant et Harry sait que l'homme ne reviendra jamais sur sa promesse.

« Je suis enceint ». Les mots furent soufflés si bas que même les oreilles extensibles des jumeaux Weasley aurait pu les louper, mais à cause de leur proximité, Severus l'a attendu, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il regarde Harry encore une fois, pour la première fois avec une lueur choquée dans les yeux. « Presque trois mois, je suis allé voir Poppy hier, je ne me sentais pas bien depuis plusieurs semaines et Hermione m'a finalement convaincu d'y aller. Je ne mens pas quand je dis que ce n'était pas prévu Severus, tu dois me croire, je n'ai pas prévu que ça arrive, je ne savais même pas qu'un sorcier pouvait être enceint et… » son discours décousu fut interrompu par une fine paire de lèvres sur les siennes, la main qui caressait sa joue gauche est vite rejoint par l'autre main de l'homme sur sa joue droite.

Au début les yeux d'Harry se sont ouverts sous le choc quand les lèvres de Severus ont touché les siennes, mais il les as fermés aussitôt et a commencé à rendre son baiser, avec vigueur, tentant de faire passer tous ses sentiments. Severus sens ce qu'Harry essaye de faire et commence à mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, tout en y passant sa langue pour l'apaiser, rendant le plus jeune haletant sous le mouvement. Il crée un petit espace entre ses lèvres, suffisamment grand pour que Severus glisse sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry.

Harry se noit dans ces sensations, il est dans une sorte de paradis, ou peut-être qu'il s'est endormi sur la table de sa cuisine, mais en sentant les traitements de l'autre homme Harry réalise rapidement qu'il est bel et bien réveillé et qu'il embrasse réellement Severus Rogue, et qu'il aime ça.

Quand la langue de Severus l'a touché la première fois, il était incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, mais tout a rapidement été clair quand son corps a bougé de lui-même et commencé un combat de dominance contre la langue de Severus, il a perdu mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas le moins du monde. Il est dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime depuis des années et qu'il aimera encore.

Severus, après avoir établi sa domination sur le plus jeune, commence à s'éloigner et quand Harry est forcé de le suivre, il laisse échapper un petit gloussement. Harry le regarde avec une petite moue et Severus doit lutter contre la tentation de mordre ses lèvres. « Je suppose que ton tremblement excessif est du au fait que l'enfant est le mien ? » Severus ne savait pas de quelle autre façon il pouvait poser la question, il n'est pas sûr de savoir comment procéder si l'enfant ne l'est pas, mais il a promis Harry de l'aider quelque soit la situation. Harry voit l'insécurité et l'incertitude dans le regard de Severus, il acquiesce et souffle un petit «oui, l'enfant est de toi ».

De toutes les réactions auxquelles Harry avaient pensé, être soulevé de sa chaise et se faire tourner en rond par un Severus Snape souriant et riant – riant ! – n'étaient pas l'une d'entre elle. Quand Harry sent ses pieds regagner la terre ferme il ouvre la bouche pour demander à Severus ce qu'il en pense, seulement ses mots meurent sur ses lèvres quand Severus commence à l'embrasser soigneusement et profondément.

Les deux se sont seulement lâchés quand l'air commençait à manquer, Harry regarde les yeux de Severus, il sent que l'espoir comprime sa poitrine, les yeux de l'homme étaient remplis d'émotion, quelque chose de vraiment rare, et les émotions qu'Harry pouvait reconnaître était le bonheur, la joie, l'espoir et l'amour. « Je vous aime, Severus Snape, et ce depuis ma cinquième année ». Sa confession est venue comme , mais Harry sens que ses yeux commencent à s'embuer et ses lèvres forment un sourire quand il entend les mots de Severus glissés à son oreille.

« Je vous aime, Harry James Potter ! Plus que tu ne pourrais imaginer ! »


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2

Harry est fatigué de vaciller, il a terminé ses neuf mois de grossesse et même s'il aime Severus et leur enfant, il veut qu'il sorte ! Marchant dans la cuisine, Harry a une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur le bas de son dos, tentant de garder son équilibre. Il vacille autour de la table et s'assoit pour attendre que Severus finisse les sandwiches qu'il a demandé – deux tranches de pain avec de la mayonnaise sur les deux, de la poudre de chili, un peu de sauce au chili, du fromage, du jambon et des cornichons, tout mélangé dans le sandwich. Au début, Severus le regardait comme s'il était malade, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry se faire un en-cas, mais il a du s'habituer tant que lui n'avait pas à le manger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui Severus ? »

« Je pense que je vais aller chez l'apothicaire, pour être prêt à partir ». Après les guerres, Severus a eu un procès pour tout ce que le ministère pouvait lui reprocher, mais avec le témoignage d'Harry il a été condamné pour un an où il doit se rattraper auprès du monde sorcier. La solution pour cela a été de créer un magasin d'apothicaire où il fait des potions pour Ste Mangouste, le département des Aurors, beaucoup d'autres départements du ministère et l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il a engagé un commerçant pour garder la boutique, donc il peut se concentrer sur la fabrication des potions. Il fait aussi de la potion tue-loup sur la demande d'Harry, qui est accessible pour tous les loups-garous qui le veulent, gratuitement ou à un bas prix.

Le fait que la potion soit gratuite ou peu chère aide vraiment les loups-garous dans le monde sorcier, ils peuvent passer plus de temps avec leur famille. Leurs pulsions meurtrières sont si basses que les gens ne peuvent pas l'ignorer. Remus est reconnaissant de recevoir cette potion. « Bien sûr Harry, tu n'a qu'un mot à dire et je serai là pour toi ». Severus a un léger sourire aux lèvres, une expression que seul Harry a le privilège de voir – il aime penser que son sourire lui ait réservé, il ne veut le partager avec personne d'autre. « Même si je pars, je veux que tu finisse ton sandwich et que tu ailles au lit. Tu sais que Pomfresh va nous écorcher vivant si elle te trouve en dehors de ton lit. »

C'est l'une des autres raisons pour laquelle Harry veut vraiment, vraiment que sa grossesse se termine rester au lit. Il y reste depuis un mois et demi, et il est sur le point de devenir fou. Harry fait un léger sourire à Severus, mais il secoue juste la tête face au comportement d'Harry. « Tu sais que tu dois suivre ses règles, ou elle n'hésitera pas à te coller sur ton lit »

Severus saisi son manteau sur le support dans le couloir de l'entrée, embrasse la joue d'Harry, et frotte son nez du sien. « A plus tard, essaye de bien te comporter mon imbécile chéri ». Il prend ensuite de la poudre de cheminette et atterrit au dernier étage de l'apothicaire.

* * *

Severus tourne en rond dans son petit laboratoire de potions qu'il a aménagé au dernier étage de la boutique d'apothicaire, réunissant les ingrédients de potions dont il allait avoir besoin dans le futur. Après qu'il ait découvert qu'Harry était enceint, il a essayé de tout faire pour le rendre heureux – un Harry heureux le rend heureux – et jusqu'à présent il a réussi. Harry a demandé à Severus s'il voulait vivre avec lui, il pourrait être ensemble, donc Severus a rapidement dit oui. C'était aussi une opportunité de quitter Spinner's End, et il ne veut pas y retourner.

Harry lui a dit de faire ses potions dans une des grandes pièces qu'il possède, et il l'a fait, même s'il a fallu aménager des choses pour être sur que rien à l'intérieur de la pièce ne pourrait créer des dommages dans la maison. Les livres qu'il avait à Spinner's End ont été transférés dans la bibliothèque d'Harry, puis il a amené tout ce qui avait de la valeur avant de vendre Spinner's End.

Emménager avec Harry est l'une des meilleures choses qu'il n'ait jamais faite. Le sourire endormi le matin, la sensation de quelqu'un d'autre à côté de lui dans le lit ou la tête d'Harry sur son torse, ce sont des choses auxquelles il ne renoncerait pour rien au monde. Lorsque leur bébé a bougé pour la première fois dans le ventre d'Harry, ils étaient tous les deux en admiration et Severus ne se lassait jamais de poser sa main sur le ventre d'Harry pour sentir leur enfant. Une autre chose que Severus adore est la méthode de manipulation d'Harry pour les _autres_ demandes.

Après plusieurs mois à vivre ensemble Harry l'a pratiquement jeté sur le lit et a ordonné de le faire se sentir mieux. Severus pensait alors qu'un massage serait peut-être ce qu'il attendait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry crie « Je ne cherche pas un massage ! Je suis en chaleur ! » Severus s'est juste assis, la bouche légèrement entrouverte – même s'il ne l'avouera jamais – et a retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, a sauté sur Harry et lui a fait l'amour, plus d'une fois, et c'était loin d'être les dernières. Même si Harry était déjà enceint de presque 5 mois à ce moment là, ses envies ne partaient pas donc ces quatre derniers mois ils ont été de vrais lapins.

Maintenant qu'Harry a fini ses neuf mois de grossesse, Pomfresh a banni la pénétration, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les envies d'Harry étaient moindres, donc ils se font du bien au moins une ou deux fois par jour. Même si la pénétration ne pourrait pas blesser le bébé, cela pourrait faire entrer Harry en travail plus tôt, et personne ne veut ça, même pas Harry malgré ses nombreuses protestations comme quoi il veut que ça se termine.

Réunissant les dernières choses de son laboratoire de potions, il ferme la porte du dernier étage à clé, il emprunte l'escalier étroit et arrive dans la boutique. Saluant le commerçant, « Bonne chance avec le bébé, Mr Rogue », Severus le remercie et sort dans la rue animée. Gardant son but en tête de retourner voir Harry aussi vite que possible, il fait le chemin hâtivement jusqu'à la petite bijouterie au fond du Chemin de traverse.

* * *

Après le départ de Severus, Harry a savouré les derniers morceaux de son sandwich, avant de faire le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain commune – il aime comme ça sonne, « la salle de bain commune » - s'assoit sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre la tête du lit avec des livres a portée de main. « Comment combiner différents types de magie », le livre explique ce que vous pouvez faire si vous combinez des charmes et des transfigurations, et beaucoup d'autres combinaisons, sa préférée est comment combiner les charmes et les potions, leur permettant de travailler tous les deux ensemble.

Harry finissait juste de lire le cinquième chapitre quand la cheminée s'enflamme. Pensant que c'est Severus, Harry ne bouge pas, mais le son des voix lui fait lever les yeux. Il pose son livre, marque sa page, et se lève du lit avec sa baguette dans la main. En avançant dans le couloir les voix se font plus claires et il baisse sa baguette avant de s'arrêter à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Salut Padfoot, Moony, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » N'ayant pas vu ses parrains depuis longtemps Harry est excité d'entendre le récit de leur voyage. « Harry ? Au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? ». Malgré son excitation grandissante, ses yeux se dirigent vers le visage de ses parrains et suit leur regard en direction de son large ventre. Harry regarde leur visage à nouveau et voit un choc total, et peut-être une incertitude dans leurs yeux.

« Je suis enceint, je l'ai écrit dans une des lettres que je vous ai envoyées, il y a quatre mois environ donc… ». Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

Remus et Sirius se regardent, puis revienne sur Harry en se demandant quoi dire. Il est clair pour Harry qu'ils n'ont pas reçu la lettre qu'il leur a écrit à propos du bébé et de Severus. 'Ca ne va pas bien se passer', Harry sait que la relation entre les Maraudeurs et le maître des potions est tendue, il sait qu'ils se tolèrent uniquement pour lui – ce dont il est fier – mais connaissant la tendance de Sirius à s'emballer, il n'ose même pas imaginer ce que l'animagus pourrait faire à son amoureux.

Remus le regarde comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par la cheminée qui laisse sortir Severus, qui s'arrête juste devant la cheminée quand il s'aperçoit de la présence de ses invités. « T..Toi », et cela a été le seul avertissement avant que Sirius ne se jette sur Severus. Sirius donne des coups, Severus les évite, et les deux sont trop occupés pour remarquer la détresse d'Harry. Harry tient son ventre et sort un petit sanglot. Moony entend le sanglot, il vient immédiatement à ses côtés, et le prend dans ses bras pour essayer d'alléger sa peine, mais rien ne marche et les sanglots d'Harry deviennent de plus en plus forts.

Severus évitait encore un coup de Black lorsqu'il regarde sur sa gauche et voit Lupin, les bras autour d'Harry et le garçon semble en détresse et peiné. A l'aide de ses jambes Severus retourne la situation et donne un coup de genou dans l'estomac de l'homme et se précipite pour aider Harry. Quand il arrive près de Lupin celui-ci a le cran de l'engueuler, mais Severus l'ignore et regarde Harry, lui ouvre les bras et accueille le jeune homme pleurant et sanglotant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour, tu dois me parler, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dit pas ce qui ne va pas ». Il regarde Harry de manière concernée, ce qui remet Sirius et Remus sur sa piste, tentant de les séparer, pensant que le plus âgé blesse leur neveu.

Harry regarde Severus dans les yeux, ses propres émeraudes pleines de larmes et dit « Contractions ».


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

L'esprit de Severus s'est vidé – Il ne voudra jamais l'admettre, mais c'est le cas – il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour que contraction signifie travail et que travail signifie que bébé arrive. Il prend une respiration calme, porte Harry et marche vers un des sofas avant de l'y asseoir dessus. S'agenouillant devant Harry, Severus place sa main su le ventre protubérant, et le regarde. « Quand ont commencés les contractions Harry ? »

Harry ferme les yeux sous la douleur d'une nouvelle contraction tout en soufflant « 5, peut-être 10 minutes ». « Harry soit honnête avec moi depuis combien de temps ont-elles commencées ? ». Harry regarde au dessus de la tête de Severus et voit ses parrains avec un regard concerné, malgré la rage de Sirius envers – selon lui – la chauve souris graisseuse au grand nez, il peut mettre ses sentiments de côté pour son filleul. « Peut-être depuis ce matin, je ne suis pas sûr ». « Tout va bien Harry, maintenant je veux que tu attendes ici, je vais appeler Mme Pomfresh et lui dire que tu as perdu les eaux. Pendant que je fais ça Lupin et Black peuvent sortir de leur hébétude et t'aider jusqu'à la chambre. » Severus lance un regard froid aux deux maraudeurs et les défit de dire quoique ce soit.

Sirius et Remus avait tous les deux leurs bras autour d'Harry, tentant de stabiliser le garçon pendant sa marche à travers la bibliothèque, et ils entrent enfin dans la chambre principal. Ils installent Harry sur le lit et l'aident à enlever tous les livres rebelles, avant de le placer contre la tête du lit dans une position confortable.

« Qu'est-ce que le graisseux fout là, Harry ? Tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux, et tu l'as choisi lui ? Pourquoi ? ». Harry regarde Sirius, se demandant ce qu'il peut lui dire. Regardant son parrain aux cheveux noirs, il se retourne ensuite vers son autre parrain, guettant son expression, cherchant à savoir s'il veut également entendre la réponse à cette question. Harry se concentre sur une autre partie de la question en faisant diversion de l'attention portée sur Severus « Ca ne vous fait rien que j'aime les hommes ? Ou que je veuille faire ma vie avec quelqu'un du même sexe ? », « Harry, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne te jugera jamais, nous pouvons juger tes choix, et te questionner sur ce que vient de dire Sirius, mais nous ne te jugerons jamais sur ce que tu es ».

Harry reste stupéfait par la réponse de Remus et cherche une réponse à leur donner, « Même si vous ne pouvez pas respecter le fait que j'ai choisi Severus comme compagnon, l'homme avec qui je veux être jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, c'est MON choix. Sirius tu l'appelle le batard graisseux, moi je l'appelais la chauve-souris, le vampire au grand nez, le bâtard graisseux des cachots, il a eu de nombreux noms pendant toutes ces années, mais je m'en fiche, je peux dire que c'est MON batard graisseux, MA chauve-souris des cachots, MON vampire au gros nez, il est MIEN, et je ne le laisserai jamais partir. »

Sirius reste abasourdi sur un côté du lit, bouche ouverte dans une expression comique, et si ce n'était pas une sérieuse conversation entre parrain et filleul, Harry en aurait ri.

« Mais.. Mais il.. il est… » Harry lève une main pour l'arrêter, « Sirius, je l'aime ! J'aime Severus Rogue et s'il me voulait encore plus qu'il m'a maintenant, je le laisserai faire. Il est mon tout et quand le bébé sera là nous formerons tous les deux la famille que j'ai toujours voulue, mais si tu ne peux pas vivre avec ça, toi et moi on ne se verra pas autant qu'on le voudrait. Même si tu es de ma famille Siri, Severus et le bébé sont tellement plus pour moi, parce qu'ils sont miens. »

Ayant dit tout ce qu'il voulait et ne vouant pas en dire plus, Harry ferme les yeux et essaye de se relaxer alors qu'une autre contraction le frappe, il sent qu'elles sont de plus en plus proches et il se demande quand est-ce que Mme Pomfresh arrive.

Severus ayant entendu la confession d'Harry, il retient les larmes dans ses yeux et conduit Poppy dans la chambre.

« Bonjour, cher Harry, comment tu te sens ? » La voix douce de Poppy résonne dans la pièce, Sirius se lève du lit et laisse Pomfresh prendre sa place, il se place à côté de Remus qui lui essaye d'envisager ce que vient de dire Harry.

« Les contractions devient plus proches et plus fortes », Harry fait un léger sourire à Pomfresh et regarde Severus derrière elle. Il donne à Severus un plan grand sourire et ses yeux brillent de bonheur. Il regarde à nouveau Pomfresh qui a fini son examen, « J'ai besoin que tout le monde quitte la pièce, je viendrai vous chercher quand tout sera fini ». Il n'y a pas de place à l'argumentation dans sa voix, donc les hommes se pressent pour se soumettre, Sirius et Remus sortent en offrant un léger sourire d'encouragement à Harry, Severus quitte la pièce après avoir donné un baiser à Harry, un de ceux à travers lesquels il fait passer tous ces sentiments.

Ils frottent leurs nez ensemble et Severus quitte la pièce, tout en lui lançant un regard plein d'envie « Je serai vite à tes côtés quand tout sera fini ». Harry acquiesce, montrant à l'homme qu'il l'a entendu. « Je vais changer vos vêtements en une blouse d'hôpital, Mr Potter, ça me permettra de faire la césarienne facilement et de faire sortir le bébé en toute sécurité, vous avez compris ? ». Voyant Harry acquiescer, elle continue, « Bien, quand tu porteras la blouse, je vais t'endormir, après je vais sortir le bébé, je le placerai dans un berceau et je refermerai, tout va bien ? »

Après avoir reçu un autre acquiescement, Poppy continue. Le berceau en bois sombre avec des symboles complexes a été mis à sa place près de la fenêtre du côté d'Harry. Les habits d'Harry disparaissent et réapparaissent dans l'armoire. L'opération le laisse dans une blouse d'hôpital avec un trou au niveau du ventre. Elle donne la potion à Harry pour l'endormir tout en lui lançant un regard rassurant, et lui disant que tout va bien aller. Elle attend que la potion fasse effet pour pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Severus faisait les cent pas dans leur bureau commun, attendant que Poppy leur annonce que leur bébé est né en bonne santé. Pas loin de lui, assis dans les chaises antiques de la bibliothèque, Sirius et Remus semblait tous deux inquiets et excités à la fois de ce qu'il se passe.

« Serv… Rogue ? » Sirius, voyant qu'il a toute l'attention de l'homme continue. « Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Concernant Harry ? » Connaissant les forts sentiments de Sirius pour Harry, Severus lui répond honnêtement, « Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire avec Harry, et quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais faire ». Le silence de la pièce montre qu'ils respectent le fait que Severus ait besoin d'ordonner des pensées.

Ayant précédemment détourné le regard, Severus regarde à présent les tourmenteurs de ses années d'école. « Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire avec Harry, c'est de former notre propre famille. Elargir la maison, faire plus de pièce pour nous et notre enfant et j'espère que quand nous serons vieux nous pourrons nous asseoir sur la terrasse en regardant vers le jardin, à observer nos enfants et peut-être petits-enfants parler et s'amuser. J'ai l'intention de l'aimer de tout mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus de ce monde. »

Remus, en voyant son expression sincère, place sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius dans le but de l'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit qu'il pourrait regretter. « Si jamais tu lui fait du mal Rogue, je ne ressentirais aucune culpabilité à laisser Moony te dévorer durant la pleine lune. Nous sommes seulement ses parrains, mais nous nous préoccupons plus d'Harry que ce que tu imagines, on le considère comme notre fils. Donc si tu lui fais du mal, on va te mutiler, te blesser, jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse te reconnaître. » Durant ce petit discours, Remus a grogné, montrant aux deux hommes qu'il était sérieux dans sa déclaration.

Sirius a entendu le grognement, frissonne, sachant très bien qu'il subira le même traitement s'il blesse Harry, intentionnellement ou non. Severus en vient à la même conclusion, regarde Remus dans les yeux et acquiesce, montrant qu'il a compris la menace et qu'il accepte le paiement s'il blesse Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Etant trop occupés par les grognements et frissonnements, les hommes n'ont pas entendu Poppy ouvrir la porte, « Messieurs, si je peux avoir votre attention. Severus, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Harry, il devrait se réveiller dans une minute. » Severus fait un signe de tête à la femme, et passe devant elle pour pénétrer dans la chambre.

Ayant entendu un gémissement, Severus s'approche silencieusement du lit, les rideaux ont été fermés dans l'intérêt de l'enfant. « Harry ? Mon amour, tu es réveillé ? », « ouais, je me sens un peu mal, mais Pomfresh a dit que c'est normal les as-tu déjà vu ? ». Harry tourne son regard dans sa direction, et il ne peut pas empêcher son cœur de rater un battement, l'amour qu'il voit dans les yeux d'Harry est plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu rêver. Repensant à ce que son compagnon vient de lui dire, il frissonne. « Les ? ». Harry laisse entendre un petit rire et pointe du doigt le berceau avec des petits pieds.

Severus se lève de sa position près d'Harry et fait son chemin, doucement, vers le berceau. Quand il regarde à l'intérieur, il ne peut retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, car il n'y a pas un mais deux enfants. Des jumeaux. Harry lui a donné des jumeaux. Le scan qu'avait fait Poppy lui avait laissé entendre le fort battement de cœur de leur enfant, et les ultrasons moldus lui avaient laissé voir le bébé. L'un des bébés devait certainement être caché derrière l'autre. Sentant une main sur son bras et des doigts essuyer ses larmes, il voit Harry debout à côté de lui, le regardant avec amour. « Merci » fut tout ce qu'il a pu dire. « Merci ».

Son regard allant de Severus au berceau, Harry dit : « Nous avons seulement parlé de certains noms, et regarde-les, les noms que nous avons choisi, je ne pense pas qu'ils leur aillent. Donc en les regardant maintenant, j'aimerais appeler notre premier-né James Brandon Potter-Snape et notre fille Lily Eileen Potter-Snape ». A l'entente de ces noms, Severus tourne la tête et regarde Harry avec des yeux choqués, bien qu'ils aient parlés d'appeler leur fille, s'ils en avaient une, avec 'Lily' dedans, Severus n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Harry voulait utiliser le prénom de sa propre mère comme deuxième prénom pour leur enfant.

S'ils avaient un fils, Severus avait dit oui pour laisser l'enfant s'appeler James à condition qu'il y ait un autre nom après. Cependant le nom « Brandon » n'est pas un nom qu'il avait vu venir. Même si le nom signifie 'courageux » - il pourrait vivre avec – il veut aussi dire 'prince'. Harry a appelé leur fils ainsi pour lui. Severus ignore les pas qu'il peut entendre de l'autre côté de la porte indiquant une émeute, le loup et le chien sont de retour, et les larmes roulant sur ses joues, emmène Harry dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Les langues se caressaient, se rencontraient sur les lèvres, et revenaient pour mordre une lèvre inférieure. Severus met fin au baiser avec une dernière morsure sur les lèvres d'Harry, reculant dans un besoin d'air.

Il regarde Harry profondément, remet une mèche de cheveu en place derrière l'oreille d'Harry, caresse son front, son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres et son cou. Severus retire sa main de la joue d'Harry pour sortir de l'une de ses poches une petite boite d'un bijoutier. Il entend Harry haleter, comme tous les personnes dans la pièce, Severus expire doucement avant d'inspirer à nouveau, regardant Harry et utilisant son autre main pour ouvrir la boite. A l'intérieur repose une petite bague. La bague est située entre du satin noir sur chaque côté de la boîte, qui fait ressortir l'or blanc et l'émeraude qui se détache de la bague.

La bague est magnifique et Harry ne peut pas arrêter de la regarder, il n'a toujours pas entendu les autres derrière lui. Le petit serpent tient l'émeraude en place sur le haut de la bague, Harry note qu'il a des yeux couleur onyx. Si c'est comme ça que c'est censé se passer, Harry ne le sais pas, mais il s'en fiche. Son regard passe de la petite boîte à Severus qui semble incertain de la manière de commencer. Harry prend la décision pour lui, « Oui, je le veux ». Severus d'abord surpris par le chuchotement spontané, change rapidement d'expression. « Je peux peut-être poser la question ? ». Il regarde Harry dont les yeux sont pleins de larmes et de joie, un large sourire jouant sur ses lèvres tout en acquiesçant.

Inspirant un peu d'air, Severus plonge son regard dans celui d'Harry. « Harry James Potter, acceptes-tu d'être mon lié, mon mari et mon compagnon pour le reste de nos vies ?

Harry laisse les larmes couler sans interruption, et répond dans un souffle que tout le monde peut entendre, « Oui ».


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Le mois de mai approche doucement. James et Lily ont eu 6 ans au mois de janvier. Depuis la naissance des jumeaux, les jours sont passés à la vitesse de la lumière. Harry adore tous les moments en famille. Les premières années, il est resté à la maison avec les jumeaux, et après ça ils ont été assez âgés pour rentrer en crèche.

La formidable femme qu'est Luna a ouvert une crèche, tout en prenant soin de ses propres jumeaux Rolf et Scamander, et a ouvert sa maison aux autres personnes ayant besoin qu'on s'occupe de leurs enfants pendant qu'ils travaillent. James et Lily sont entrés à la crèche de Luna quelques mois après avoir fêté leurs trois ans, ce qui a laissé beaucoup de temps libre à Harry. Il ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire, alors il a demandé à Severus s'il pouvait l'aider dans la boutique d'apothicaire. La réponse a été une confirmation à condition qu'il ne fasse pas de potions sans être supervisé. Harry a fait la tête pour ça, mais il était quand même content d'avoir l'opportunité de travailler avec Severus.

Avant de commencer son travail dans la boutique d'apothicaire de Severus, Harry a agrandi la maison avec l'aide de Sirius, Remus et Hermione il y a maintenant plus de pièces pour les jumeaux Severus et Harry, chacun ayant sa pièce « spéciale ». La chambre des jumeaux a été élargie, donc ils ont une chambre et une salle de jeu. Severus a un plus grand laboratoire de potions, donc il peut rentrer plus de chaudrons et un bureau pour ses papiers, sa collection de livre s'est enrichie, ce qui signifie plus d'étagères. Harry a maintenant une petite alcôve dans la bibliothèque où il peut aller pour avoir un temps où il est « Juste Harry ».

Ce matin alors qu'ils s'assoient sur une chaise de sa cuisine, un oiseau du ministère entre et dépose deux lettres, une devant Harry et une devant Severus, et s'envole à nouveau. Harry jette un regard à Severus et regarde sa lettre, Harry sait ce que c'est, c'est l'invitation au bal 'Souvenirs' du ministère de cette année. « Sev, est-ce qu'on doit y aller ? ». Même si le bal est dans plusieurs semaines, Harry ne veut pas y aller. Chaque année c'est la même chose, il fait un discours, il danse avec plein de gens qu'il ne connait pas, mais qu'il devrait apparemment, montrant qu'il est en bonne relation avec le ministère.

Regardant son amoureux depuis presque sept ans, Severus a un léger sourire sur les lèvres tout en secouant la tête au comportement d'Harry. « Harry, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'y aller non plus, mais c'est le dixième anniversaire de la bataille finale et l'anniversaire de quand on s'est mis ensemble, je pense seulement que c'est poli de s'y montrer. ». Harry regarde Severus, ce qu'il dit a du sens, Harry ne réalise pas que la guerre était il y a 10 ans déjà, les années ont passées en un rien de temps. Harry acquiesce de la tête. Il se lève, fait le tour de la table et embrasse James et Lily sur le front. « Il est temps de partir les petits, prenez vos sacs dans votre chambre, trouvez vos chaussures et vestes, on va chez Luna aujourd'hui ». Les jumeaux le regarde et acquiesce. Manœuvrant pour descendre de leur chaise, les jumeaux mettent ensuite leur assiette dans l'évier et prennent la direction de leur chambre.

Harry les regarde faire et s'assoit sur les genoux de Severus, face à l'homme. « Pour ton information, je ne danse avec personne à part toi cette année. » Harry affirme cela en pointant son index sur le torse de Severus. « Compris », fut la seule réponse reçue par Harry avant d'être embrassé férocement. Il lâche et celui-ci se lève, Harry est légèrement stupéfié. « Je te vois au travail mon amour. » Après ça Severus prend de la poudre de cheminette. Quand les flammes vertes disparaissent, Harry est sorti de son hébétement par deux voix parlant en même temps, « Papa, tu vas bien ? ». Harry se tourne vers les jumeaux avec un sourire « Ouais, je vais bien. Allons-y, on doit y aller avant d'être en retard. »

* * *

Après être arrivé dans la boutique par cheminette, Harry se dirige en bas, sachant que Severus a senti son arrivée à travers la salle. Il marche entre les rayons, faisant le tour des étagères pour faire une liste de ce qui a besoin d'être réapprovisionné. Il se dirige vers le registre, Harry prend une plume et un parchemin et écrit ce qui manque.

Harry finit son travail en saluant le dernier client de la journée et ferme la boutique, et abaisse les stores. Ensuite il rejoint Severus dans son laboratoire de potions, marchant doucement pour ne pas déranger l'homme. Harry ouvre la porte « J'ai baissé les stores et fermé la boutique, je vais aller chercher Jamie et Lils, tu me rejoins ? » Severus se lève de sa chaise tout en remettant en ordre ses papiers, il regarde Harry et acquiesce, plaçant ses choses dans un ordre correct. Il se dirige vers la porte et Harry, regarde aux alentours pour être sûr que rien ne n'est à la mauvaise place, et regarde Harry qui l'observe en souriant.

Severus met ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry, et il entraine son amoureux vers la porte qu'il vient juste de fermer à clé. Gardant ses bras autour d'Harry, il le plaque contre la porte, il place une main dans les cheveux d'Harry et joint leurs lèvres ensemble. Severus utilise son autre main pour tenir les bras d'Harry au dessus de sa tête et coince le corps d'Harry entre lui et la porte.

Harry mord sa lèvre en gémissant et son érection grandit contre celle de Severus. Sentant Severus bouger de ses lèvres à sa mâchoire, puis descendre sur sa gorge avec des petites morsures, Harry laisse échapper toujours plus de grognements et gémissements. Severus arrête ensuite ses traitements sur Harry et profite du grognement pour répondre « Nous sommes supposés récupérer nos enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faudrait pas être en retard. » Il laisse Harry là-dessus, appuyé contre la porte et il marche vers la cheminette de l'autre pièce.

Reprenant une respiration tranquille, Harry laisse son érection disparaître et retrouve son équilibre. Il marche en direction de l'autre pièce et passe une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de les contrôler. Voyant que Severus l'attend, il lui lance un regard furieux. Tout ce que fait Severus en retour est de lui faire un sourire narquois. Harry prépare déjà une revanche contre son amoureux pour cette nuit.

* * *

Après être arrivés à la maison avec les jumeaux, ils font le dîner, et laissent les enfants jouaient un peu avant d'aller au lit. C'est Lily qui a choisi l'histoire du soir,'Timothy le dragon, l'histoire de l'œuf d'or'. Même si le livre n'est pas très long, les deux enfants se sont endormis avant la fin. Alors qu'ils sont tous les deux dans le lit de James, les parents leur lance un petit charme pour être avertis si l'un des deux se réveille. Harry reste à l'entrée de la chambre un peu plus longtemps, simplement pour regarder les jumeaux. Il pourrait tout faire pour eux, ou au moins faire de son mieux.

Harry fait le chemin vers leur chambre commune, prend son pyjama et se dirige vers la salle de bains. Soulagé, il se déshabille entièrement et pénètre dans la douche. Il est temps de taquiner son mari pour ce qu'il lui a fait cette après-midi.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, Severus remarques plusieurs choses, le pyjama d'Harry manque et selon le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bains, Harry est en train de prendre sa douche. L'autre chose qu'il remarque est que la porte est fermée, montrant qu'Harry ne veut pas de compagnie et connaissant le jeune homme, Severus sait ce qu'il va se passer, c'est juste des préliminaires aux préliminaires.

D'un air satisfait Severus est prêt à aller au lit, et quand il entend le bruit de la douche s'arrêter, il se couche et fait semblant de dormir. De là où il est il peut entendre les signes de frustration d'Harry, indiquant qu'il a vu que Severus était couché et endormi. Severus peut sentir Harry se glisser dans le lit, s'allonge sur le dos près de Severus –'il rend les choses encore plus faciles' – Severus ouvre les yeux et en quelques secondes il a Harry au dessous de lui avec les bras au dessus de la tête à nouveau.

Les yeux d'Harry sont écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte pour que Severus puisse l'envahir, ce qu'il fait. Plaquant leurs lèvres ensemble toujours plus fortement, Severus établit sa domination sur Harry dans le combat de leur langue qui bougent ensemble. Severus sait très bien qu'il a Harry quand il le veut, il continue les traitements commencés plus tôt dans la journée, mordillant et léchant les joues et la mâchoire d'Harry. Severus lance un 'incarcerous' silencieux et il relâche sa prise sur Harry pour passer ses mains sous le pyjama d'Harry, caressant son torse et profitant des grognements et gémissements qu'il a en retour, il marmonne un autre sort pour retirer tous les vêtements d'Harry. Severus continue de le mordiller, l'apaise ensuite de sa langue, se concentrant sur les zones érogènes d'Harry. Il remonte sa main pour pouvoir jouer avec les tétons d'Harry tout en continuant à descendre sur le corps d'Harry, en contournant son évidente érection.

Harry est au paradis, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Quoique Severus fasse, il doit continuer à le faire. Quand Severus a ignoré sa queue douloureuse, Harry geint fortement et clairement, il voulait crier sur Severus, mais sa bouche ne marche pas comme il le voudrait. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est gémir, grogner et soupirer de plaisir ou occasionnellement d'une douce douleur. Poussant ses hanches de haut en bas pour tenter de capter l'attention de Severus et le faire bouger de ses cuisses à sa queue. Il voulait plus de frictions, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir puisque ses mains étaient accrochés au dessus de sa tête et Severus dirige la scène, Harry n'a pas son mot à dire.

Harry halète lorsqu'il sent une langue chaude parcourir son érection, suivant la veine de dessous et encerclant la tête deux fois, avant que sa queue ne soit avalée dans un fourneau, humide et serré à la limite du soutenable. Il gémit encore plus fort lorsqu'il sent la langue de Severus dans sa petite fente et qu'il recueille le liquide qui en sort, Harry sait qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps, s'étant déjà préparé lui-même dans la douche, il était déjà brûlant avant que Severus ne commence son attaque surprise.

Sentant les doigts de Severus proche de son entrée, Harry tente d'avertir l'homme avant qu'il le fasse, mais il n'en a pas le temps et jouit dans un cri silencieux. Harry essaye de calmer sa respiration saccadée, sans remarquer que Severus s'est glissé entre ses jambes avec une expression surprise quand il a compris qu'Harry s'est déjà préparé.

Severus était en train de penser qu'il n'a jamais été aussi dur de toute sa vie. Il ne le pensait pas il y a quelque secondes, mais c'était avant de découvrir qu'Harry s'était préparé lui-même, et cette idée rend son érection encore plus grosse. Severus attend qu'Harry reprenne sa respiration, il se penche sur lui, une main de chaque côté de son visage. Il baisse les yeux sur Harry qui le regarde avec tant d'amour et de soin, avant de venir mordiller le lobe de l'oreille Harry.

« Je t'aime », fut le seul avertissement qu'Harry ait reçu avant de sentir Severus s'introduire et lui en une seule poussée. Harry pousse un cri de surprise qui se termine en gémissement quand Severus commence à bouger. Severus sort sa queue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la tête à l'intérieur, puis revient brusquement, cherchant le petit nœud qu'il a déjà trouvé tant de fois avant. Il reconnait le moment où il la trouve, Harry passe d'une respiration voilée à de forts gémissements et sa bouche forme un 'o', la seule expression visible sur son visage est le plaisir. Harry aime chaque minutes de ce culbutage dans les draps, peu importe la rapidité.

Fermant les yeux alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau, Severus plie presque Harry en deux, il s'enfonce profondément en lui et tape sa prostate à chaque coup. Le plaisir était trop fort pour Harry, et tandis que Severus avale son cri, il vient, fort.

Sentant les muscles d'Harry se contracter autour de lui, Severus vient dans un grognement, emplissant Harry de sa semence. Soulagé, Severus regarde Harry, celui-ci a la respiration courte et essaye de se calmer.

Après un charme chuchoté Harry peut utiliser ses mains à nouveau. Une fois libéré il peut agripper les hanches de Severus, il voulait que son amant reste à l'intérieur de lui, sans bouger. Severus regarde Harry et lui demande avec un sourire narquois : « Suis-je pardonné maintenant ? »

Tout ce que peut faire Harry est d'acquiescer.


	5. Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Harry se réveille sous les rires et les chuchotements. Ils ouvrent doucement les yeux sur deux visages souriants, et dispose de seulement quelques secondes pour se préparer à une attaque. « Hmph... », la suite il la connait, il est maintenant en pleine bataille de chatouilles avec James et Lily, tous les deux contre lui. « J'abandonne ! J'abandonne. Vous avez gagné, et pour quelle raison suis-réveillé ? », « Papa a dit de te réveiller. La fête est dans quelques heures. ». Harry sourit en regardant James, il est un parfait mélange entre lui et Severus. La chevelure épaisse et indomptable d'Harry, les pommettes hautes et la mâchoire raffinée de Severus, Les lèves pleines d'Harry et son petit menton. Lily lui ressemble excepté que ces cheveux sont plus bouclés – Severus est sûr que ça vient du côté de la famille d'Harry – et bien sur ils sont longs et actuellement attachés dans une queue de cheval.

Un autre fait remarquable est la couleur de leurs yeux – Harry les envie un peu – leur œil gauche est vert émeraude alors que leur œil droit a une douce couleur obsidienne. Les deux sont en contraste l'un de l'autre, mais avec leurs autres caractéristiques, Harry sait qu'ils vont tous les deux briser pas mal de cœurs.

Harry passe ses mains dans les cheveux des jumeaux, en souriant. « Il a dit ça ? Bien alors je suppose que je dois me lever. Pendant que je suis sous la douche, si vous n'avez pas préparé vos sacs de couchages vous avez le temps maintenant. Parce qu'à la minute où je sors de la douche et où je suis prêt, vous allez tous les deux chez vos oncles Padfoot et Moony pour le week-end, et tant pis pour ce que vous n'avez pas pris. » Il leur lance un regard insistant et sort du lit, marchant vers la salle de bains. Il fait quelques pas avant d'entendre les jumeaux courir hors de la chambre principale vers la leur. C'est en riant qu'il pénètre dans la salle de bains.

* * *

Harry sort de la salle de bains habillé de ses plus beaux habits, et se dirige vers la cuisine. Voyant Severus assis au salon, il vient vers lui et s'assoit sur ses genoux avec son côté droit contre Severus. « Tu es prêt ? », Harry acquiesce seulement. Il allait demander quelque chose à Severus quand les enfants reviennent avec leur sac de couchage, « On a tout Papa ». Severus regarde par-dessus les épaules d'Harry et sourit, il laisse Harry se lever et met un genou à terre devant les jumeaux pour être à leur hauteur. « Essayez de bien vous comporter chez vos oncles. Vous resterez avec eux jusqu'à dimanche après-midi et papa et moi viendrons vous chercher, compris ? », les deux enfants acquiescent. Ils donnent à Severus un câlin et un bisou en même temps et rejoignent Harry qui est debout devant la cheminette. Ils font tous les trois un signe à Severus avant de partir pour le Square Grimmauld, la maison de Sirius et Remus.

« Merci de les garder Remus »

« Tu es le bienvenu Harry, sachant qu'on ne va pas au bal du ministère on peut bien les garder. De plus Sirius et moi on adore avoir les jumeaux ici, ça donne une nouvelle vie à la maison. ». Harry prend son pseudo parrain dans ses bras puis ils se dirigent dans la salle à manger. Harry voit son autre parrain sur le sol en train de faire le mort, Harry sourit, les jumeaux ont calmé Sirius. « Bien les enfants, je m'en vais. Je vous verrai dimanche, avec Severus. » » Les jumeaux courent vers Harry pour lui faire un câlin et un bisou sur la joue. Sirius ouvre les yeux, fait un signe de la mais à Harry, et retourne à sa position de mort.

* * *

Quand il sort du feu, Harry voit que Severus l'attend. Habillé d'une belle robe de sorcier bleue foncée, Severus est superbe. « Tu sais, je suis presque tenté de t'attraper et te conduire jusqu'à la chambre pour y rester jusqu'à dimanche. ». Severus donne à Harry un regard brûlant, Severus ne peut qu'être d'accord, il veut la même chose, mais malheureusement ils sont tous les deux attendus au bal 'souvenirs' ce soir.

Il marche vers le plus jeune et l'attire contre lui, puis il se baisse et pose ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Il bouge lentement sa langue contre les lèvres d'Harry, lui demandant s'il peut entrer. Dans de doux mouvements Severus fait courir sa la langue dans la bouche d'Harry, trouvant tous ses points sensibles et mordillant sa langue dans de petits mouvements. Puis il retire sa langue et offre à Harry un petit baiser papillon.

Harry avait fermé les yeux à la minute où Severus l'a attiré contre lui. Les ouvrant à nouveau il se perd dans la profondeur de ses abysses, Harry se détend contre Severus, libre de toute tension. « Allons-y mon amour, ou nous allons être en retard. ». Un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et ils prennent la direction du ministère.

Une fois arrivés dans l'atrium du ministère, Severus et Harry se dirige vers la pièce où le bal a lieu. Ils sont accueillis par un employé du ministère, qui vérifie leurs invitations, puis Harry file droit vers le bar « Je ne vais pas passer la nuit sobre », « Essayes juste de rester sobre pour ton discours, mon amour. » Harry lui fait un faible sourire et continue son chemin jusqu'au bar.

Debout devant le bar en guettant la salle, Harry repère des visages familiers, il remarque que Severus est en grande conversation avec Kinglsey Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie. En regardant plus loin Harry voit une tête de cheveux bruns frisés lui lancer un sourire, il se dirige donc vers Hermione. « Hermione », « Harry, comment vas-tu ? ». Il confirme qu'il va bien et la prend dans ses bras, et la libère tout en lui demandant comment elle va.

« Je vais bien. » dit-elle avec un sourire et un léger rougissement, Harry en déduit qu'Hermione a rencontré quelqu'un. « Qui dois-je aller menacer ? ». Frappant le bras d'Harry, Hermione secoue la tête et au moment où elle allait dire quelque chose, son regard rencontre celui de quelqu'un d'autre par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

Voyant Hermione faire un signe de tête à quelqu'un derrière lui, Harry se retourne et se met à côté d'Hermione pour regarder dans la même direction. Voyons une tête connue, le visage d'Harry affiche un sourire toujours plus grand, « Severus me doit 5 gallions. ». Hermione tourne la tête et fusille Harry du regard, « Tu as parié sur moi ! ». Même si elle était outragée qu'Harry ait parié sur elle, Hermione pose encore un regard affectueux sur Harry. Harry se contente de sourire et lance un regard au partenaire d'Hermione.

« Potter », Harry fait un léger signe de tête et un sourire tordu au compagnon d'Hermione. « Malfoy, comment ça va la vie ? »

Draco Malfoy ressemble à un de ces mannequins en première page, grand mais pas trop, il n'a plus son apparence de 'maigre et malade' qu'il a perdu après la guerre, ses cheveux couleur platine plantent sur sa tête dans un désordre qui semble dire 'je viens de baiser', ce qui lui donne un look sexy, ses yeux gris perçants et son éternel sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Supposément bien, tout bien considéré. ». Il hausse les épaules et entraine Harry dans une courte étreinte et retourne vers Hermione pour lui donner un court, mais brûlant baiser. Harry a acquiescé à la réponse de Draco et lui a retourné son étreinte. Bien qu'il ait un mari et deux enfants merveilleux – et perturbateurs -, ce baiser fait rougir Harry qui préfère regarder au loin, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

Tout en lui donnant un sourire penaud, Hermione se tourne vers Harry, « Tu es toujours sûr que tu veux le menacer ? », Harry regarde Hermione avec un sourire qui lui est propre et dit : « Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, Draco sait que qu'il te blesse de quelque façon que ce soit, j'ai un maître des potions comme mari et je sais cacher un corps sans laisser de preuves derrière moi. » Tout cela a été dit avec un sourire mauvais, qui peut même effrayer Severus certaines fois.

« Eloigne-toi d'elle, sale bâtard immonde ! »

* * *

Ayant fini sa conversation avec Kingsley, Severus tente de trouver son mari, quand il entend le cri enragé. Tournant la tête vers la forte voix, il voit le plus jeune Weasley se diriger vers Harry, Mlle Granger et son filleul. Un sentiment de peur et d'anxiété bien connu le prend, et il s'avance, pour essayer d'arrêter ce vacarme.

* * *

Harry se tourne vers la voix colérique et adopte un visage inexpressif. Ronald Weasley traverse la foule avec hâte pour aller jusqu'à eux. Harry ne peut pas croire que sa soi-disant chance lui soit ainsi jetée à la figure.

Après la guerre Harry a pardonné a beaucoup de gens en écoutant leurs raisons, lui et Ron en avaient même eu une dispute, c'est pour dire. Hermione était restée en dehors et ne voulait pas choisir entre eux deux –'Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini avec votre concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin' était ce qu'elle a dit et elle était partie en claquant la porte. Lui et Ron avait continué à se battre, aucun traité de paix n'a été signé et ils ont simplement pris des chemins différents.

Cela a été la même chose pour lui et Ginny, tout comme Hermione et Ginny, ils ont simplement arrêté de se parler. Ginny est partie rejoindre les Harpies et il ne l'a pas revu depuis.

« Retires tes mains de sur elle, fouine immonde ! ». Avant que Draco ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, Harry se place entre Ron et lui, « Tu n'as pas à te mêler des affaires d'Hermione et d'avec qui elle passe son temps ! Donc si elle souhaite passer du temps avec Draco, toi en tant qu'ami tu dois respecter ce choix ! ». Harry est en colère, il peut voir la rage obscurcir le visage de Ron, ça va mal se finir, Harry le sens.

Severus arrive quand Ron sort sa baguette. Saisissant la sienne, il lance un fort et clair « Expelliarmus ». La baguette de Ron finit dans la main de Severus et de son autre main il enchaîne avec un « Stupefix » et un « Incarcerous », laissant le jeune Weasley tomber au sol.

Les gens sont réunis autour du quintet, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Kingsley fait son chemin à travers la foule et quand il arrive dans le petit cercle, il fait rapidement le lien. Après avoir fait un signe de tête à Severus il ordonne à ses aurors de faire sortir le jeune Weasley.

Après la dispute Arthur Weasley va vers les jeunes, avec les mains levées pour montrer qu'il n'est pas une menace. « Je voudrais vous présenter mes sincères excuses, Molly et moi pensions que Ron serait capable de contenir sa rage avec tous les exercices et progrès qu'il a fait. Cet évènement est entièrement ma faute, et au nom de ma famille je m'excuse auprès de la votre, en espérant que vous n'allez pas porter plainte contre mon plus jeune fils. ». En disant ça Arthur était replié sur lui-même et dans un dernier murmure d'excuse il s'en va retrouver sa femme, et il peut la ramener à la maison en attendant l'arrivée de leur fils.

Harry sait très bien qu'il ne portera pas plainte, et il sait aussi que les excuses étaient pour lui et Draco, surtout Draco, et il ne sait pas ce que Draco va faire, et il ne veut pas le savoir non plus.

Tout en prenant la main de Severus, il sourit à Hermione et Draco en leur souhaitant plein de bonheur, et il termine en leur disant qu'il espère les voir bientôt.

* * *

Faire son discours a été tellement long, mais le lire s'avère être beaucoup plus facile. Après l'avoir récité, Harry descend du podium, prend la main de Severus, et regarde Kingsley avant de lui faire signe et de sortir de l'atrium jusqu'à la cheminette.

Toujours la main de Severus dans la sienne, il l'entraine du salon vers la cuisine, puis à travers la bibliothèque jusqu'à la chambre, où il entreprend de déshabiller son mari et lui-même, sans magie.

Severus se place sur le lit dans une position confortable et attend qu'Harry enlève ses derniers vêtements. Il s'appuie contre la tête du lit avec un bras derrière la tête et l'autre main s'attaque à son sexe très réveillé, il regarde Harry fixement avec tellement de chaleur qu'Harry arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour essayer de ne pas jouir tout de suite.

Harry halète sous le regard bouillant de Severus et laisse son boxer tomber au sol. Rampant du bout du lit vers Severus, donne à Harry un sentiment de puissance, il peut voir l'effet qu'il fait à l'homme – son souffle saccadé, ses pupilles dilatées, son érection prise de secousses. Harry s'assoit sur les genoux de l'homme face à lui, et laisse courir ses mains sur le corps de son mari – les vieilles cicatrices de guerre, l'amont subtil de poils noirs sur son torse… Harry tord et mordille les tétons de Severus et est récompensé par un petit grognement guttural de son mari. Il continue à descendre sur le torse musclé, il fait courir ses doigts des tétons aux muscles du ventre de Severus, tourne autour du nombril, et s'arrête à la limite des poils menant à la queue érigée de l'homme.

Ayant déjà chuchoté les incantations du sort de lubrification, Harry en prend une petite quantité sur ses mains, qui bougent autour de l'érection de Severus et commencent à la toucher.

Severus pousse des petits gémissements et grognements, tandis qu'Harry le masturbe. Laissant Harry choisir la vitesse, Severus veut seulement arrêter la main d'Harry quand il se sent proche.

Harry sachant que Severus va venir, arrête ce qu'il fait, seulement pour changer de position, puis il saisit la queue de Severus et s'abaisse dessus. Harry gémit à la sensation d'être étiré, il aime la légère brûlure qu'il ressent. Harry regarde Severus qui a les yeux fermés, la tête rejeté en arrière et sa bouche formant un 'o'.

Harry place une main sur le torse de son mari pour garder son équilibre, et pose l'autre sur la joue de Severus, « Ouvres tes yeux mon amour, je veux venir en te regardant dans les yeux. Aucun de nous ne va durer longtemps, s'il te plaît » Les yeux sombres s'ouvrent et s'ancrent dans le regard d'Harry, Harry recommence à bouger de haut en bas, roulant ses hanches, augmentant le plaisir des deux amants.

Severus a placé ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry, relève un peu ses jambes et pose ses pieds à plat sur le matelas, puis il commence à donner des coups de reins avec une rapidité et une force qui plait beaucoup à Harry. Les ordres « plus fort » et « plus vite » fusent, et avec ses dernières forces, Severus regarde Harry et lui dit « Viens pour moi mon amour. ». Et jouir est ce qu'Harry fait, voyant soudainement blanc. Ignorant le désordre, Severus tire la couverture sur eux, embrasse la tempe d'Harry et s'endort après un dernier « Je t'aime ».

* * *

Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre !


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Harry avait chaud. Trop chaud. Ouvrant ses yeux, il les referme rapidement et essaye de retenir un gémissement à la vue qu'il a. Entre ses jambes, en train de sucer son 'petit compagnon' se trouve Severus. Et mon dieu ce que ça fait du bien, la manière dont Severus monte et descend, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la tête et dans sa fente – juste de la façon qu'Harry aime – la manière dont cette langue pécheresse caresse la veine du dessous. Severus ne manque pas de vénérer la queue d'Harry et ce dernier aime chaque minute de ce traitement.

« Se… Seeevv… s'il-te-plaît… plus… plus… s'il-te-plaît… tellement booon ». Harry aurait été embarrassé s'il n'avait pas été aussi excité. La main droite d'Harry tordait les draps tandis que la gauche entrelaçait les cheveux soyeux de Severus.

Ouvrant les yeux quand il sent le doigt de Severus à son entrée, Harry baisse le regard et rencontre instantanément ces obsidiennes. Les yeux de Severus étaient plus sombres que d'habitude, les émotions qu'Harry pouvaient y voir étaient la luxure et le désir, et quelque part au plus profond de ses yeux, l'amour. A ce moment-là Harry ne peux plus retenir ses gémissements, « Sev'us… s'il… ah… s'il-te-plaît… hu… Aaaah... vite… »

Fermant les yeux, Harry laisse sa main droite rejoindre la gauche, et essaye de retirer Severus de son membre et de le remonter vers sa bouche. Après une courte résistance de la part de Severus, il partage un profond et bouillant baiser. Quand ils se séparent pour respirer, Harry n'a qu'un petit temps pour être prêt, car dès qu'il eut pris sa respiration Severus entre en lui, pas violemment mais pas doucement non plus.

Cela laisse à Harry une petite brûlure, une autre chose qu'il aime dans le sexe avec Severus. Avec rugosité, même si Severus de le blessera jamais et Harry le sait, il pousse Harry dans ses limites comme il ne l'aurait jamais pensé – et Harry adore ça.

* * *

Après avoir laissé le temps à Harry de s'habituer à sa longueur et sa largeur, Severus commence à bouger, créant un rythme, se retirant doucement et ne laissant qu'une petite partie de lui à l'intérieur, puis revient entièrement dans un solide mouvement qui frôle la prostate d'Harry, lui tirant presque des cris. Severus ondule les hanches, qui recule rapidement pour mieux ré-avancer, et quand il est complètement à l'intérieur il bouge encore ses hanches contre Harry, jouant – torturant, selon Harry – la prostate de son jeune amant.

Harry était au paradis – ou en enfer – il n'arrive pas à se décider, tout semblait chaud, bon et ça le brûle agréablement à chaque mouvement de Severus, ou à chaque toucher. Les mains d'Harry sont sur les épaules de Severus, tentant de s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Harry ne peut plus tenir plus longtemps et jouit, ses fluides atterrissant sur son estomac. Severus tenait encore ce putain de rythme et Harry étaient de nouveau bientôt dur.

Severus regarde Harry et arbore son petit sourire satisfait, voyant l'état dans lequel Harry se trouve. Balbutiant des mots incohérents, gémissant, grognant et pleurnichant. Severus aime voir Harry comme ça, perdu dans son plaisir, sachant qu'il est le seul qui puisse lui faire ça.

Son but récurrent est qu'Harry soit tellement perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ne se souvienne même plus de son nom ou de l'endroit où il est. Et jusqu'à présent, il a réussi.

* * *

Harry perd le compte du nombre de fois où il a joui aujourd'hui, il sait seulement qu'il est venu plus de fois que Severus. Pendant leurs 'pauses', Severus leur a amené de la nourriture et beaucoup d'eau, Harry n'était décidé à quitter le lit sous aucun prétexte.

Le soir, allongé dans le lit Harry était épuisé, fatigué et vraiment douloureux – partout, même les endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas – mais vraiment, vraiment satisfait. Il regarde Severus, qui était allongé au-dessus de lui, il peut dire que l'homme ressent la même chose.

Il embrasse Severus sur les lèvres, aimant la manière dont les lèvres de Severus tremblent et forment un sourire, il le regarde dans les yeux également fatigué mais aimant, « Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, récemment ? ». Severus sourit juste un peu plus, ferme les yeux et secoue la tête négativement. « Bien, Severus Snape, je t'aime, plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. »

Les yeux d'Harry sont comme le reflet de son âme et Severus sait qu'il peut croire à tous les mots qui viennent d'être dit.

* * *

Le temps est passé vite et c'est bientôt la fin juillet, le jour avant l'anniversaire d'Harry, et ce dernier et sûr que son cadeau d'anniversaire – de la part de lui-même - sera le cadeau de l'année. En allant au lit ce soir Harry sait que le jour suivant sera le meilleur.

* * *

Se réveillant avec des petits bisous, sages et tranquilles, Harry essaye de s'enfoncer dans lit, aimant son confort. Il entend des doux gloussements sur sa gauche, et des petits rires sur sa droite, il finit par ouvrir son œil gauche et fusille du regard – ou du moins essaye – son mari, « Le lit est confortable. » fut sa seule réplique, dite sans aucune rage.

« Bon anniversaire, Papa » disent les jumeaux en cœur. Harry ouvre l'autre œil et se tourne vers les jumeaux « Uhhmmm Joyeux anniversaire tu dis ? Pourquoi pas plutôt un merci, tel un grand frère et une grande sœur bien élevés ? ». Le sourire d'Harry grandit encore aux visages adorablement confus qu'il a en retour.

Se tournant un petit peu pour voir son mari, il ne peut pas se retenir plus longtemps et rit, Severus est gelé sous le choc, les yeux agrandis, la bouche ouverte, complètement pris au dépourvu. Harry pose sa main gauche sur la joue de Severus. « Félicitations mon amour »

Les jumeaux crient de surprise et de joie, et ces yeux noirs remplis de tant d'amour, de bonheur et d'affection sont quelque chose dont Harry se souviendra toujours.

Fin !

Merci d'avoir lu cette traduction, j'espère que l'histoire vous a plus ! Si vous pouvez, laissez-moi une petite review, je pourrais transmettre vos avis à l'auteure et en ce qui me concerne, j'aurais la sensation de ne pas avoir fait ça pour rien ^^ Je vous retrouve bientôt pour une autre fiction :)


End file.
